Twisted Lives
by XxX.ToLoVeDeAtH.XxX
Summary: Yuki's rushed to the hospital.. kyo meets the girl of his dreams & then he finds out that he doesn't change when she hugs him.. it is decided that she is going to move in with them all.. but then they are all called to india... why is she so mysterious?
1. Unexplainable Attraction

Hey there everyone.. I wanted to revise the story a bit so yah..:D I do noy own the furba.. even though I do.

Kyo: Welp get on with it already

Yuki: Haven't you learned yet that we can't make her listen?

Kyo: Hey you're supposed to be at your places!

Tohru: stop fighting!

Me: GO to your places everyone!

Beep Beep Beep Kyo Souma's alarm clock rang loud & clear until a hand came crashing down on the poor defenseless little clock... as his hand felt around for the off switch he yawned.. soon the annoying ringing stopped.

Kyo turned over in bed & blinked a bit to wake up, for about 15 minutes he stared at the ceiling then he turned again to look at the clock.

"10:15 am" he mumbled sleepily then sat bolt upright in bed "10:15!" he bellowed he was late for school & morning excercises! "DAMMIT WHY DIDN'T ANYONE WAKE ME UP!"

In record time he was dressed & running down the stairs... not bothering to comb his shaggy orange hair.

"TOHRU!" He yelled running into the kitchen... he stopped dead when she wasn't there, that would be the most logical place to find her since she was always in there cooking something with that goofy grin of hers.

"Shigure!" he called again flinging open the writers office door "The idiots gone again!" he yelled but was surprised to not find hide nor hair of the dog anywhere... his cousin was usually working on a novel of some sort.

Kyo sighed he wasn't about to go looking for the kuso nezumi... so he rushed out to go searching for them all.

About an hour later he return... breathless & hungry ... he had gone to the school.. to find it closed for Parent teacher day or whatever & he had been to the grocery store... but still no Tohru,Shigure, or Yuki

He sauntered into the kitchen, finding some rice he spooned himself some in a bowl & sat down at the dining room table... it was then he saw it ... a note.

"kuso..." he mumbled..."Why can't they put something like this where I can see it first thing."

Dear Kyo,

Hurry to the hospital as soon as you are done your breakfast! Yuki's had an asthma attack & has been rushed to emergency.

Shigure

Kyo gritted his teeth as he crushed the note in the palm of his hand, not touching his rice he ran full speed to the hospital.

Tohru was sitting by Yuki's bed holding his hand encouragingly as he weezed in the oxygen that had been given to him.

"Oh Souma-kun" she mumbled tears in her eyes as his hand tightened around her slim white one.

His purple eyes where closed and his silver hair framed his face" Honda-san... go...rest..." he weezed

Tohru shook her head " NoSouma-kun I'm not leaving you here to die!" she cried tears streaming down her redcheeks & dripping unto Yuki's hand.

"I'm not going to die..." Yuki breathed

" No he won't!" Kyo's vioce intervined " Because I am not going to let a damn asthma attack take away that Kuso Nezumi's life! I will be the one to have that Honor!" He bellowed

"Kyo don't say such things!" Tohru pleaded

"Well I will & someday yuki that day'll come!"he cackled

Yuki remained silent but a look of annoyance had overcome his face.

"Useless damn mouse." Kyo sneered

"Kyo don't!" Tohru pleaded.

"Don't cry Tohru... It's not your fault." Kyo stated roughly " And why the hell didn't anyone wake me up when all this drama happened?"

"I'm sorry Kyo... we thought that we'd let you rest." Tohru sniffled

"It's okay Tohru... none of this is your fault ... it's the KUSO NEZUMI'S!" He yelled "WHAT'S HE DOING GETTING AN ASTHMA ATTACK IN THE MORNING ANYWAY?"

" Kyo you know fully well that it wasn't Yuki's fault." Shigure's sharp voice interupted " But your to dense to realize that huh?"

Kyo clenched his cat-like teeth "YOU"RE SO FULL OF IT!" he yelled marching out of the room slamming the door behind him.

Kyo was furious as he marched down the halls to the elevator... to go cool down & get lunch in the food court.

As the elevator door slid open he stomped in... nearly knocking a girl on crutches over

"Oh!... gomene!" the girl exclaimed flailing her arms in front of her.

"Why are you apologizing... it's my fault?" Kyo questioned picking up one of her crutches.

"Because I shouldn't be standing so close to the door." the girl beamed as Kyo straightened up & handed her, her crutch.

It was then Kyo stopped short, stuuned, the girl was the prettiest girl he had ever seen! She had dark brown streaks, a slim figure, light brown skin, & warm brown eyes!

"No... I-I'm the one who's s-sorry." he stuttered

"Its okay... I a real clutz" the girl laughed

"She has a beautiful smile' Kyo thought, for a moment he forgot about this mornings troubles. "Do you want to have lunch with me?" he questioned, searching for somthing to say ' You baka neko! now you'll scare her off! he panicked

The girl looked surprised " Oh I can't I am not worthy!" she exclaimed.

" Yes... Yes you are" Kyo blushed shuffling his feet."It's the least I can do for almost knocking you over!"

"well..." the girl hesitated, as the door opened & they got out of the elevator " Okay"

Kyo smiled warmly as they headed towards the food stands " I'm really glad Yuki's had an asthma attack."

Kyo: whoa... she looks like someone I know

Me: Of course... you are looking at her.

Kyo: blinks... YOU! OF ALL PEOPLE

Yuki: Well she is pretty.

Momiji: Hai she is!

Kyo: When did you get here?

Me: end of chapter please submit reviews!


	2. Unexplained Questions

Me : HEY EVERYONE!

Hiro: no need to yell

Kyo: shut up Hiro! she's the author.. she can make bad things hapen to us!

Hattori: hmmmmm

Me: enjoy the STORY! cackles

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Soon the two where sitting down with bowls of hot soup.

"So why were you mad when you came into the elevator Kyo?" the girl questioned

"Oh my cousin Yuki had an asthma attack & my cousin Shigure was being a jerk." Kyo replied sipping his soup, suddenly he realized that he hadn't asked the girl what her name was yet! ' I'm such an idiot!' he scolded himself.

"Hey!" he stated abruptly making the girl jump

"HAI!" she exclaimed perking up to attention out of surprise.

"Gomene...I forgot to ask your name." Kyo blushed

"Oh... my name?" the girl hung her head..."You won't like it."

"Try me."

"Sierra" the girlstated bashfully as if ashamed" My name is Sierra."

Kyo nearly choked... the poor girl made it sound like she had the most miserable name in the world1"SIERRA!" he bellowed. "That is a beautiful name, Dammit you don't have much self-esteem do you?"

The girl hung her head.. she didn't think that Kyo'd blow like that!

"Gomene"

Sierra looked up to see Kyo's head looking at the floor fidgetting

"I can't control my temper & I get annoyed easily so... Gomene!" he exclaimed getting up to walk away.

'I'm such a fool.' Kyo thought... when he felt Sierra's hand grab his wrist.

"It's okay..." Sierra whispered to Kyo's back "It's okay... to voice how you feel...I'll listen."

Kyo stood still for a moment, his back turned he was wide-eyed... sweat forming on his face 'She's like another Tohru!" he thought.' NO... Sierra's only way Prettier!'

"Kyo?" Her voice rang through him " I'm not angry... honestly I'm not ... I'm pretty stupid at times & sometimes dense...but..." Sierra paused & bit her lip " Don't leave me."

Kyo slowly turned toward her & sat down " Gomene" he murmered

"You're right I am pretty low on self-esteem... aren't I?" Sierra laughed..." I'm sorry... really Gomene..."

"FOR GOODNESS SAKE STOP APOLOGIZING!" Kyo yelled annoyed... but softened " I mean it's okay when you make mistakes... it's not your fault... you don't need to apologize for everything that you think that you did wrong.. other people do wrong things too... but I don't mind." he blushed

silence

Kyo couldn't bear the quiet anymore "How?..." he started..."How long have you been here?... in the hospital."

Sierra looked up.. her face solemn "MY whole life." she stated

Kyo's head shot up "Your whole life? how?"

Sierra took a deep breath like she had repeated this story many times "Well... my parent wanted to abort me as a baby ... before I was born demo...Sensei told them to wait till the Baby was born & then he would adopt me... he didn't believe in abortion, and that's exactly what happened, Sensei cared for me like I was his own daughter but sadly after my tenth birthday... he died telling the hospital to care for me...and since sensei was the one who founded this hospital... everyone felt in their duty to care for me, and so here I am." she finished "Demo...some people say that I cursed because now whenever the midnight nurse comes to check on me she sees a grayish-black cat in my place... creepy huh?"

Kyo nodded slowly

"Tell me about you Kyo."

Kyo looked up into the pleading eyes of Sierra "huh? okay.. Well I was born on the Souma estate but ran into some problem with the whole Family & with the master of the family ... so my cousin Kazuma adopted me as his own he was the legal adult age & plus he was the shishou of a martial arts dojo... so I learned Karate it is my life...he was the only person who treated me as a human being... but them he went off to the moutains... I went with him for 4 months ... then I came back & started to live with my cousin Shigure souma." Kyo explained.

"Wow you've had an equally weird life huh?" Sierra stated sympatheticly.

"Uhuh... by the way when will you be able to leave this place?"

Sierra smiled "I can leave whenever I want to I just have nowhere to go." she stated "So I just stay here."

An idea began to grow in Kyo's head but suddenly the silence was broken by a familiar whiney, childish,high pitched voice.

"KYOOOOOO-KUN!" a familiar blonde haired boy marched in.

" I SWEAR YOUR WHINEY VOICE WILL KILL ME SOMEDAY!" Kyo bellowed twisting the younger boys ears.

"Awwwwww Kyo-kun's picking on me!" the little boy whined

Kyo grew more fusturated " Every word that comes out of your whiney mouth makes me sick Momiji!"

"What an adorable little boy!" Sierra exclaimed

Kyo grunted letting go of the boy "If you think that he he's little... don't you let that thought linger because he is excatly one year younger than us! He is!"

"My age" a smooth voice chimed in.

"Haru..." Kyo stated in quiet surprise.

Sierra panicked looking up at the boy "And how old are you?" she questioned.

Haru just looked at her.

"Gomene! I shouldn't ask people's ages! How rude of me!"she panicked "Gomene!"

Haru smiled "I'm 16 & you are?"

" You Ox! go bug somebody else! leave her alone!" Kyo yelled

Sierra was surprised "Momiji is Haru's age!" she exclaimed 'He's looks like an elementary school kid!' she thought.

Momiji looked at her "Siiieeeerrraaaa..." he stated sweetly in his cute little voice "Do you know about the Jyuunishi?" he questioned.

"The Jyuunishi? yes why?"

"Oh yay!" Momiji cheered "That means that I can hug you!" he exclaimed happily, grabbing her in a huge bear hug!... nothing happened.

Haru & Kyo stopped fighting long enough to stare.

"Why didn't he?"... Kyo muttered confused.

"Oh good, I can finally hug a cute girl!" Haru sneered.

"Oh no you don't!" Kyo yelled angrily

"Try and stop me Baka Necko!"

"Kuso OX!"

Suddenly Kyo got a huge punch from Haru.

"You're pissing me off Catboy!" Haru growled.

"You want some of this!" Kyo yelled back angrily... he had brought out black Haru!

Sierra watched in horror as Momiji cuddled close to her..she couldn't help but think of MOmiji as anything but a little kid of age 6-7

"You call that a punch kitty!" Haru yelled

"Shut-up you brat!" Kyo yelled kicking Haru under the chin.. making him fly halfway across the food court.

"Campared to Yuki you're a turtle!" Kyo yelled walking up to Haru

"Well maybe I am... but Yuki started Martial arts a Year after we did... and he's still stronger than you... even with all your special training!... so in reality ... you're worse than a turtle... you're a snail!" Haru taunted.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Kyo shrieked punching Haru's face again, fire & anger in his eyes.

"Shouldn't we stop them?" Sierra questioned horrified

"No" Momiji laughed "They do this all the time... besides... it'll be over soon."

Kyo gave Haru one more punch and the younger boy was knocked out... 3 minutes later he sat up.

"Boy I feel exhausted." Haru muttered.

"You're exhausted?"Kyo sighed breathing heavily, he turned and looked at horrified Sierra with Momiji curled up in their lap "Sorry Sierra... when Haru goes black... I have to subdue him!"

Sierra nodded a sweat drop on the back of her head " Yes I understand."

"And Momiji, she doesn't know about OUR Jyuunishi... you stupid rabbit." Kyo added "I never told her!"

Haru walked up to Sierra "Hey...I'm afraid that we didn't start off on the right foot... my name is Hatsuharu Souma... but youu can call me Haru."

Sierra smiled "My name is Sierra Mclaren."

Haru striaghtened up "hmmmm doesn't sound Japanese." he stated.

"Well I don't really know where I came from so... yah" Sierra blushed.

"Gomene... my bad temper get ahold of me alot... even when I am just little annoyed." Haru apologized. "I hope that you aren't regretting meeting any of us Souma's."

"No quite the contrary." Sierra smiled

"Can I hug you?" was Haru's next question.

"Uhhhhhh...sure." Sierra stuttered she was confused.

"YOU SICK BASTARD!" Kyo bellowed but never the less he let Haru hug HIS Sierra.

Haru wrapped his arms tenderly around the confused Sierra "You're hot." he complimented.

Sierra went beat red "Um... no...really...I'm not...I'm just an ordinary girl...nothing special about me." she excused flailing her arms as best she could in Haru's strong hold.

"Well if normal girls looked like you... the world would be a happier place." Haru continued... unusually talkitive around Sierra.

"YOU BASTARD, Stop harrassing her!" Kyo yelled

"I'm not harassing her...she the one hot girl out of our family that I can hug...why would I harrass her?" Haru pointed out.

Sierra looked at Haru & then at Momiji curled up beside her.

"Kyo-kun?" a soft voice chimed in. "Who is that girl?"

Kyo whirled around to find Tohru standing there. "Oh hey Tohru... Meeta Sierra Mclaren... Sierra meet Torhu Honda." he introduced

The girls looked at eachother for a moment... then they both smiled

"Nice to meet you!" Tohru exclaimed running up & hugging Sierra

Sierra smiled wider "And you too!"

"Best friends!" They both shouted giggling.

Sierra was excited & out of reflex she grabbed Kyo & Hugged him hard... Everything went silent.

A minute later Shigure & Hatori walked in... freezing at the sight.

Sierra noticed the silence coming from everyone except Momiji.

"Alright!" He exclaimed "Isn't it great HAAA-TOOO-RIiIII?" he exclaimed.

"How come she can hug him?" Tohru questioned.

"Oh my." Shigure stated then beamed "MY TURN NEXT!"

"You sick perve!" Kyo retorted.

Kyo was boiling mad but Sierra put a hand on his arm to calm him.

"Okay I want to know what's going on & I want to know NOW." Sierra stated seriously.

"I'll call Akito." Hattori stated & the tension grew.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tohru: Ooooooooo I like it!

Me: I knew you would

Kagura: Yes!

all three of us: BIG HUGS!

Kyo: hey get away from Esther Kagura!

Kagura: HOw can you say that kyo? she questions with Puppy eyes... & kyo backs away... SiNCE I LOVE YOU SOOOOO MUCH! she pummels him into the ground.

Yuki: Shakes his head... that's all folks for this chapter.

Me: PLEASE REVIEW


	3. It's time

Me: Welcome back!

Kyo: pouts

Me: Don't pout Kyo you don't look good when you do that.

YUki: What can you say he's a Baka necko

Kyo: WHY YOU!

CA-CHING

me: hope you like the show!lol

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Twenty minutes later the head of the Souma's Akito met them all in a private room.

"Okay... what's going on?" he questioned annoyed.

"Well Akito there's been some sort of ...well...you see its been strange" Shigure stated pointing to Sierra who was sitting in a corner wondering what she had gotten into.

Akito stared at her "What about her?"

"Well she hugged Kyo,Hatsiharu,& Momiji... and they didn't transform." Hattori stated seriously.

"What!" Akito exclaimed. "Impossible!"he finished... never taking his eyes off the girl in front of him. "You... your name is Sierra right?"

"HAI!" Sierra cried frightened of the young mans evil face.

"Go hug that man over there... his name is Shigure... don't worry... I'm not meaning anything bad.. this is an experiment." Akito commanded

Kyo could see a look of utter terror on Sierra's face & he wished that he could hurt Akito... but he knew he couldn't.

Sierra out of fright hobbled up to Shigure & lightly hugged him...again nothing happened.

Akito ranhis finger through his hair "Strange." was all he muttered.

"So what should we do?" Hattori questioned.

Kyo's hand shot up"Why don't you let her live with Gure-san,Yuki-kun, Me, & Tohru-kun?" he suggested.

Akito smiled "I don't get ideas from you, you cursed beast."

Kyo gritted his teeth but didn't move.

"I know" Akito stated " I'LL MAKE her live with Shigure,Yuki,Yohru, & the beast." he exclaimed like it was his own great idea.

Kyo rolled his eyes & his face went red.. but he still didn't say a word.

"Great idea Akito-san!"Shigure exclaimed... discreetly rolling his eyes.

"This girl..." Akito paused "Is special... I allow anyone in the family to get close to her... especially Yuki."

Kyo exploded... then he looked like he was going to murder Akito

Sierra hobbled over & grabbed his hand.. entertwining her finger in his "It's alright Kyo... come with me okay.. please help me pack.. get away from Akito." she whispered to him.

Akito sneered "That's it... listen like a good little girl ...now go upstairs & pack!... then come down & see me."

Sierra was solemn... she turned & walked out pulling Kyo with her... Haru, Momiji, & Tohru followed.

The ride on the elevator was silent as they made their way to the top floor.

"What's going on?" Sierra wondered out loud.

Haru smiled..."Don't worry Sierra... we'll be there to back you up always, no matter what."

As Sierra unlocked her room door & swung it open.. everyone gasped.

Her room was beautiful and was obviously decorated specifically for her... the light blus wall made the room look big, it had a huge wall sized picture window connected to a wallsized bed! it had couches, bean bag chairs,lava lamps & beads hanging around...there was a telephone stand, wardrobe,pictures,& lots of other little things... but a Golden Harp caught Kyo's eye.

"I really like your room!" Tohru smiled "It's soo big & you can see the whole city!" she finished sitting in a chair shaped hammock & looking at the bunk beds.

"Thank you... I need lots of scope for my imagination... as an artist you know." Sierra smiled.

Momiji stared at Sierra's stuffed doll collection as Haru fumbled with the cds & stereo.

Kyo stares at a picture of a little girl perched up on an older man's shoulders...'He must be her sensei' he thought... but the one picture that really caught ihs eye was a picture of an equally beautiful girl sitting with Sierra by the picture window & a young man with his head in the middle & his arms around them..."Hey Sierra... who are these people?" he questioned.

"Oh that's my best friend Libra & her brother & my ex-boyfriend Cyrus... but now Cyrus & I have moved on.. but Libra is always there for me still." Sierra explained stumbling out of a closet with a bunch of boxes in her arms... Kyo ran to assist her & everyone apologized for not helping.

3 hours later everything in the room was packed & in a moving truck that Shigure had thoughtfully called for them.

"Sierra! Darling... are yu leaving?" a worried voice called out, as a kind elderly lady ran up "Where are you going?" she questioned looking at the 4 stranger behind Sierra.

"Yes I am leaving edna." Sierra stated sadly.

"Leaving?... going where?"

" I'm going to live with a kind family who has thoughtfully allowed me to stay."

Edna hugged Sierra tightly..."Remember... you get your cast off next week!" she sobbed

"Gomene edna...Sayonara... I'll come again!" Sierra cried barely holding back tears as she closed her rooms door & walked slowly with her new friends downstairs to meet Akito again.

Once downstairs Sierra grew nervous

Kyo sensed this & reached for her hand

"It's my turn to comfort you." he whispered to her.

Sierra looked up at him "Arigato gedimas." she replied as they all walked in to face the music.

As they entered Kyo almost blew... there sitting on the couch was Yuki! he looked well rested and ready to go and Hattori was briefing him on a new dosage of puff.

"So they return." Akito sneered "Sierra come here and meet Yuki Souma."

Sierra shyly hobbled over and shook hands with a wide eyed Yuki.

"He looks like a prince." she thought she couldn't take her eyes away from Yuki's gaze.

'she's so pretty' Yuki thought to himself 'No wonder Kyo is protective of her."

All of a sudden the thought occured to him... he didn't know what to say THUMP THUMP THUMP his heart raced.

Akito smiled evilly 'Perfect' he thought to himself 'Yuki deserves someone who can hold him and listen... not someone who can't.'

Kyo felt his chest rise in fall as he breathed in deeply... jealousy reighed in him.. he could see the look in Yuki's eyes.. & the wonder in Sierra's... but why did Yuki have to like the girl he liked? there was Tohru & all the girls at scholl.. why Sierra? his heart tore.

Yuki was entranced.. he felt his arms go around her waist as he pulled her in for a hug. He had never hugged a girl truely before except Kagura & Kisa... but never a girl from the outside.'I didn't transform!' he thought excitedly 'I DIDN'T TRANFORM!'

Sierra couldn't see the expression on Yuki's face... but she could see the exprssion on Kyo's... she smiled lightly to him, to help encourage him.

Kyo noticed 'She doesn't like him!' he thought full of joy... he had to beat Yuki... once and for all... for Sierra's sake, and for the sake of his future... he didn't want to be locked up! he wanted to be free. Unknowingly he pulled Sierra away from Yuki..."It's time." he muttered "It's time.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

ME: whoa things are heating up!

Kyo: wow... do I beat the damn rat!

Yuki: she won't let that happen...right?

Me Muahahahahahaha

Kyo: hey I'm starting to like this chick! literally!

Me: hahaha please review!


	4. Tender loving care

Me: HEY EVERYONE!

Kyo: wow we're back.. your sure being consistent with this story

Yuki: of course she is... she's hyper

Me: Kyo-kun, Yuki kun! Let's get ready! for your battle scene

Kyo: I beat him right?

Me: cackles

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kyo faced Yuki anger raging in him like a whirlwind... he felt pure and utter hatered... " YOU CAN DO ANYTHING YOU WANT... BUT DON"T TOUCH SIERRA!" he screamed swing a fist at Yuki.

Yuki stood & stared he knew Kyo wouldn't lay a hand on hiim even though Kyo hated him.. he waited for the fist to stop... only it didn't..

WHACK! everyone knew that Kyo's fist hit home & Yuki flew back blood dripping from his mouth.

"No." Akito murmered "How was he able too?"

Kyo rose to full height " I'm not going to be ignored anymore!" he yelled at Akito "And you can't control me,You're not a God, YOU ARE THE CURSE!" He yelled more punching Yuki who was still on the floor "I'm not afraid! I'm not a monster!" he yelled tears forming in his eyes.

"Oh really?" Akito questioned hurt in his voice "Then why not show her who you really are?" he sneered

Kyo paused he had finally beaten Yuki... who was still on the floor staring wide-eyed at Kyo.

'He hit me' Yuki thought 'He really hit me... he has more guts than I thought." Yuki hung his head 'All this time he held back on ME.'

Shigure,Hattori,Akito,Hatsuharu,Tohru, & Momiji where shocked...Kyo had overcome Akito's manipulation!

Kyo looked at Yuki " Yuki remember that time at the summer house?... the time you told me that you where sir Yuki Souma?" Kyo sneered as he leaned over & stared Yuki in the eye " Well guess what... I am Lord Kyo Souma... a now proud member of this Family... I am accepted! I beat the rat!"

Sierra looked confused as Momiji took her hand...she felt some comfort "Kyo-kun?" she questioned making everyone's attention divert to her... "What's going on?"

Kyo stared at her & then at sneering Akito

"You want to know what's going on, I'll show you."

"Kyo don't! she doesn't need to know!" Shigure exclaimed

"If she doesn't accept this... how can she accept me?" Kyo retorted facing Sierra had on his bracelet

"Kyo." Yuki's voice interupted.

"What?"

"Don't"

Kyo paused... it was a sincere plea... his hand dropped... but Akito didn't want this... he grabbed Kyo's hand & ripped off the beads!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Momiji: Anyone want tea!

Kyo: Hey you brat! don't interupt the story.. it's interesting!

Yuki: Yah! this girls a Good writer!

Me: THANK YOU!

Momiji: Tea anyone?

Haru: I WANT TO SEE HOW IT ENDS UP!

Me: Haru your not black are you?

Haru: Naw! just role on! already!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Nothing happened.

Everyone stared... but the most surprised was Kyo and Akito.

Kyo looked at himself!

Sierra was the most confused... she was annoyed though "CAN SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON!" she yelled... then blushed, "Sorry... but it is really annoying me."

Akito looked around "It can't be the curse isn't broken!"

"Well there is' onlt one way to find out" Shigure stated grabbing ahold of Tohru

Poof

Sierra blinked when there was a dog in his place but she didn't freak out like Tohru had done. "I see you are cursed with the spirit of the Juunishi." she whispered & everyone looked at her.

"How did you know?" Yuki questioned.

"Simple... I knew by what you called eachother... Kyo is Catboy, Yuki is Nezumi the rat, momiji is the bunny, because I heard Kyo call him lop ears, & haru is the ox because while Kyo & haru where fighting that's what Kyo called him." Sierra explained..."I never did get it until now.. & Oh yah Momiji asked me if I knew about the jyuunishi before he hugged me so now it all fits together."

"Okay..." Haru stated.."You're smarter than you look... but why didn't you freak out?"

"Well let's just say that I have experience with curses, don't worry your secrets safe with me." Sierra assured.

Kyo looked at her surprised "Did she believe in HER curse... or was she like him... covering it up with a story when she knew full well what she was?"

Tohru was hugging Sierra "You're so kind!"

Akito rolled his eyes "Let's go Hattori." he commanded

Hattori took one last look at the smothered Sierra smiled & walked out.

"Okay about NOW!"Sierra screamed & turned her Head

Poof

Shigure urned back into human form.

Momiji stared at her "How'd you do that... even we don't know when we are going to shange back."

Sierra smiled "I guess you'll hafta learn more about m laer.. right now I have to go say good bye to everyone here... wanna come?"

"SURE!" everyone chorused Kyo kolding her one hand & Momiji the other one.

Sierrathought it a tad funny... making so many close friends in one day "I am so lucky' she thought looking at Kyo tander smiling face.

Soon her goodbye's where done & they all headed off to Shigure's

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kyo: I like this story!

Yuki: Yeah I know.

ME: PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. Interesting Day

Me: hey everyone! how do you like the story so far?

Kyo: I like it just fine:)

Yuki: It's okay

Momiji: You're only mad Yuki cuz Sierra don't like you hahahahaahha!

Ayame: Comeon! what happens next!

Kyo: Takes my hand ONWARD! (notices Yuki staring)... WHAT!

Yuki: Pathetic.

Cat ears sprout out of Kyo's ears

Momiji: Enjoy!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sierra had finished unpacking & had spent her last few nights playing Dai-hin-min with Kyo, Yuki, Tohru, & Shigure.

Now she was up early & wandered downstairs...nobody was up yet which was quite a change for Sierra.. during this past week Tohru had always been up preparing Breakfast when she came down... Suddenly a thought hit her!

" I'LL MAKE BREAKFAST!" she exclaimed

Excitedly she took all the bowls & pans & started on a breakfast for all of them!

Soon the Rice was cooking, the omlettewas frying,the tea sizzling, and the soup heating. Sierra was now rushing back & forth cleaning while at the same time stopping to flip the omlettes.

Kyo was the first one down Yawning he vaguely noticed that it was Sierra cooking. "mornin torhu" he mumbled.

Sierra Laughing hitting him with a dish towel " Ohayo gedimas! Kyo-kun & this is si-chan! oh yah & breakfast will be ready soon!"

Kyo woke up fully hearing that it was Sierra... " OI!" he exclaimed catching the speeding Sierra as she rushed back in forth from cleaning

"Eh?"

"You know Sierra... don't push yourself you might get a fever." Kyo blushed "And that won't be good."

Sierra laughed "Oh I'm alright... & besides I WANT to help... not be a bump on a log... besides... I wanted to do this."

Kyo smirked "You're not a ..." he started but was interupted by a shriek as Sierra ran to the kitchen.

"THE SOUP!" Sierra cried striing it around. "This will warm everyone.. last night was chilly."

'You can warm me.' thought Kyo walking over to the fridge to find the milk carton.

Just then Tohru walked in "Oh!" she exclaimed seeing Sierra over the stove. "Do you need any help?"

Sierra smiled at the timid girl. " No nothing needs to be done since I set the table already..."

"And she set it very nicely for that matter." Kyo interupted.

"**BUT...** " Sierra smiled "You can do something."

"WHAT?" Tohru cried excited with the fact of making friends.

"You could could talk to me." Sierra laughed "Kyo's sorta boring anyway."

"HEY!" Kyo yelled sending the two girls into ripples of laughter. & then where soon babbling on.

Kyo's temper went down after awhile & then Yuki walked in... Kyo didn't care anymore... he had beaten Yuki & so hisfuture was safe.

"MORNING SOUMA-KUN!" Sierra & Tohru chimed "BREAKFAST WILL BE READY SOON!"

Yuki as usual in the morning was in his daze & didn't notice Kyo nod a morning over his milk carton.

Soon Shigure waltzed in " TOOOORHHUUUUU-KUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNN what did you make for breakfast?"

Tohru laughed lightly "Gure-san... Si-chan cooked for us this morning."

"Really?" hearing thisYuki jerked out of his daze & listened.

Shigure flung his arms around Sierra " I Have another flower in the Family... OH HOW WONDERFUL!"

'He talks to much.' Kyo thought "Yah yah yah let's eat already I'm starving." he stated loudly leaning on the table.

"HAI!" Sierra exclaimed taking a seat beside Kyo & dishing out the food.

Riiiingggggg Rinnnngggg! Sierra's cell phone could be heard from upstairs.

Kyo stood up "I'll get it... you probually still shuldn't move around to much... you just got the cast off... I'll answer it & bring it down."

" Arigato Kyo-kun... you're sooo kind." Sierra smiled thankfully , as Kyo ran upstairs.

'That girl... always pushing herself to help... geez.' Kyo muttered under his breath finding the cell still ringing on the desk. "Hellooo?" he queried.

"Hey baby!" a voice chimed out from the phone. "You have a cold or something! take care of yourself over there okay! geez what do I hafta do spoon feed you! anywayz..."

Kyo's hand was crushing the phone as he spoke. "Listen bud... this is not a Babe second of all it's not Sierra."

Silence reigned for a minute but soon the babbling continued "Sorry Dude... can I speak to the fair lady then if she's there?"

"sure." Kyo muttered. "Who's this?"

"Oh I'm her boyfriend Cyrus." the voice replied.

"BOYFRIEND!" Kyo exclaimed

"Uh yah... you don't think someone that hot would be single for one minute do you?" the voice mocked making Kyo sound stupid.

"But she said that you guys broke up!"

"She broke up with me... I didn't break up with her." Cryrus replied.

"SAMETHING!" Kyo bellowedstomping into the dining room making everyone stare as he sat down (Still argueing with Cryrus.) "Geez man don't you know rejection!"

Kyo heard laugher from the other side.. "Whoa man you are toooo funny! She still likes me I bet."

"Well guess what buddy!" Kyo bellowed "I'm the new guy here so you can just screw off!"... it was then he noticed Sierra staring at him blinking. a sweatdrop appeared on the back of his head.

"Sooooooooooo can I speak to Sierra? she's sitting right there looking at you like your a nut huh?" the voice laughed.

" um... her ...she...is." Kyo hanging his head in emmbarrasment handed the phone to Sierra.

" Hello? Oh hey Cryus... what?...Kyo?... no... he's not mental...no... NO we broke up for the last time! quit harping on it!...If I'm not dating you how can I be cheating?...Cyrus... NOW YOU LISTEN HERE!... Libby?...Really? gliches huh?...hmmmmmm, where is she now?... HUNTING!... geez that girl!...ah.. ha...I'll see... I just started living in this house & I am sorta settling... and I don't think that they'll want to go... the rainforest... yes I know... hmm...ohhhh."

Everyone's ears pricked up at the word "Go and Rainforest."

"Yes I want to be there for her... no... Cyrus stop...NO!... okay I'll see... Yes I'll talk to them...call you later... yes luv yah too... ... AS A FRIEND BONEHEAD!... yep... buhbye." Sierra hung up & looked at her staring friends..."Soooo...". she started... "Anyone want to go on vacation?"

Everyone sat there blinking

"You all can come & anyone else in the family! Akito, Momiji, Hattori, Hatsuharu... please... my friend Libby who is like a sister to me... reallllllyyyyyy needs me right now & I need to go... But I know Akito won't let me go without him or you guys... soooooo please... I want you to meet her!"

Kyo looked at her pleading face & pulled out a map... "Where is this place?"

"It's deep in the Indian rainforest."

Everyone's mouth's dropped open & they stared at her.. "WE'RE GOING!" they exclaimed excitedly.

Sierra smiled as Kyo stared intently at the map..."There's a small village in thier area... we could stay in the hotel ..." he stated pointing to a smalll building.

"Oh no!" Sierra exclaimed.. "That hotel only has three rooms... we're staying here." she finished pointing to a large looking building on the map.

"But that's privately owned!" Kyo replied.

Sierra just smirked as Yuki pulled out his laptop from under the table "According to this information on the computer... That house is called Color Manor, and it is owned by a Libration and Cyrus Pennington.. millionaire siblings." he looked up "Sierra weren't you just talking to a Cyrus & didn't you mention a Libra?"

Kyo's mouth dropped open "You mean ... that guy...!"

Sierra started chuckling "Hai! he is Cyrus Pennington."

Shigure grabbed Sierra's cellphone & started dialing. "Hello Aya? gues what.. oh you'll never guess!... We are going on a trip to the deep indian rainforests & you are invited to come! yes isn't that wonderful!..."his happy streak was ruined by Yuki grabbing the phone.

"You are definately not invited." he growled, hanging up the phone.

Sierra blinked as Yuki settled himself down again to eat... when her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Yuki is that anyway to treat your big brother?" Ayame's voice came in from over the phone.

"Sorry... this is not Yuki this is Si-chan." Sierra laughed dodging Yuki's attempt to grab the phone.

The voice stalled for a moment. but then rambled on. "So you are the rare gem Gure-san has been telling me about... I simply can't wait to meet you.. I shall be over there in less than an hour... toodles!" click Sierra looked at the phone & blinked "Interesting brother Souma-kun." she laughed "Very charming."

"Yeah... whatever." Yuki replied poking at his Omellete a miserable expression on his face as he looked at Sierra over his plate 'he's way different than Tohru... but yet the same... she has a big heart... and it warms everyone that she's around...No wonder Kyo loves her...' he thought but then corrected himself 'No... no wonder I love her.'

"So Kyo... what where you & Cyrus talking about that made him think that you where mental?' Sierra questioned a grin on her face.

Kyo froze & went beat red " That's between me and him." he replied.

"Ohhhhhhhh" Sierra laughed. "Oh by the way Shigure you should call to invite everyone else! "

"Hai they know already." Shigure replied waving his hand in the air ... but noticed everyone staring at him patheticly. "Well you see... I told Ayame & then Ayame would just go & tell everyone over at the main house" he explained... "Never fails." he finished as Tohru & Sierra cleards the table & started on the dishes.

"Can I help?" Kyo questioned coming up behind Sierra.

"Well you can dry." Sierra smiled "Then Tohru & Souma-kun can get the groceries for tonights supper."

Kyo smiled lightly "Okay."

And that was how thier morning was... exciting but still leseuirly. BUt byelunchtime... things changed.

DingDong the doorbell rang & the outside door could be heard opening "Gure-san we are ready!" Ayame's voice piped up.

"See what I mean." Shigure smiled as a long white hair young man stepped into the room. "Konichiwa Gure-san!"he exclaimed as Haru stumbled in with a bunch of suitcases.

"Wow you packed so quickly... but we aren't leaving till tommorrow morning." Sierra stated.

Haru looked grumpily at Sierra "These suitcases are all goofball Ayame's! Our suitcases are still in the van." he whispered stomping out to get the rest.

"Eh?" Sierra turned her attention to the flowing haired young man... so he was Yuki's brother... Yuki resembled him so much!

"Gure san...where you cheating on me while I was gone from the game?" he exclaimed.

Shigure smiled. "How can I cheat on you Aya? you are the winning man and who else can I play with at night.?"

"Do you remember that night SHigure.. that wonderful night... when I didn't let you sleep!"

Sierra blinked as Yuki & Kyo had looks to kill on their faces.

"Oh yes Aya I do!" Shigure slurred "The day you won me over!

Back at that night

"King-me! I won!" Ayame cheered over the checker board.

"Awwww you win again?" Shigure whined "You ALWAYS win."

"LET'S PLAY AGAIN!"

Return to present

Ayame turned & stared at Sierra "So this is the gem you told me so much about Shigure... YOu are but another princess introduced to the fair Souma Family... oh... I AM SOO HAPPY!"

"Aya.. do you have to harrass Sierra like that?" Yuki growled.

"I am not harrassing her my brother Yuki... I am showing her the deepest regards I can find in my heart." Aya replied happily sitting down at the table... "Okay princess what's for lunch?"

"THAT IS NOT RESPECT!" Kyo & Yuki yelled as Akito, Momiji, Haru, & Hatori returned.

"Why don't we just go out to eat?" Akito mumbled.

"Great idea!" Ayame exclaimed. grabbing Sierra's hand. "Let us go out to eat princess. your prince Ayame is famished...plus I know this really good resturant.. ta- ta everyone!"

"Uh but!" Sierra protested

"Quiet my love.. it's my treat!" Ayame exclaimed pulling her behind him laughing all the way.

Kyo grew angry as the two dissapeared & glared at Shigure.

"It's not my fault." Shigure whined.

"Let's follow them." Akito stated scornfully. "I will not allow Yuki's future hands be alone one minute with that idiot."

Kyo whirled "YUKI'S FUTURE WIFE!" he yelled

Akito only nodded & walked out to the car.

Yuki stared at akito then at fuming Kyo & sighed... nothing ever went right.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Me hope you like it.. oh yah email me at or go to my website http/storycom. my website is still under construction.. but keep checking back:)

Kyo: I like it... but not Ayame

Ayame: You're so cruel!

Yuki: Please be quiet it's 2:16 in the morning! & I want to sleep.. all that acting is tiring.

Kyo: grabs me I don't know if I'm acting.

Me:RAPE!

Everyone tackles Kyo

Me: That's a wrap for now.

Kyo: HELPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP


	6. Kyo's move

Momiji: Hey everyone!

Kyo: MOMIJI esther's supposed to greet everyone

Me: It's okay coz' Momiji's my little bunny:) laughs

Kyo: You mean a little play boy bunny!

Me: Awwwwwww nooooo he's my baby... laughs.. just kidding... enjoy the fanfic!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"But Akito!" Ayame whined "I wanted to spend quality time with Si-chan!" he had fake tears rolling down his eyes.

"Idiot." Akito murmered.

But never the less Ayame grabbed Sierra's hand. "Now tell me about this girl we are going to meet... what does she lok like?" he rambled.

'He's not too put down.' Yuki thought 'ignore him ... ignore him."

"Well... she's my height, she very slim, she has dirty blonde streaked hair, and greenish gray eyes." Sierra stated looking like she was picturing her friend for this info.

"Nice... very nice.. do you have a picture?" he questioned.

"Yes I do infact... just let me grab my wallet." Sierra smiled flipping through the small amount of pictures in her wallet.

"STOP!" Kyo's voice blasted through her ears! he had been looking over her shoulders... he huffed angrily while turning back a picture to the one which had caught his attention. "WHAT is that?" he questioned pointing.

Everyone looked to see a picture of Sierra in a tanned blonde sun bleached hair boy's arms. & to top it off giving her kitty kisses on her cheek. "Who's that?" Momiji questioned.

Sierra smiled gently "That's Cyrus & I when we went to Hawaii last year." the look in her eyes indicated she was in fond memories.

Ayame elbowed her "So you're quite an eyecatcher huh?"

"AYAME!" Kyo & Yuki yelled angrily at him.

"He's so well built." Tohru stated smiling.

"Hmm you dumped him for kyonkichi?" Ayame cotinued annoyingly.

'AYA DIE!' Kyo thought a dark look on his face

Ayame chuckled. "So... Is your frien.. Libra I mean.. is she... single?"

"AYA!" Yuki yelled.

"Oy go home!" Kyo growled as Sierra dug into her noodles & Kyo looked at her pistures.

"So... how long since you've seen your friend?" Haru questioned "Libra.. right?"

" 5 years." A note of sadness in her voice "I see Cyrus every year though coz' he worries sick over me all the time.. ever since we where little he did that."

"Nice." Shigure replied " So what did you do on your trip to Hawaii."

Sierra looked up at him & smiled "How about I start at the beginning."

"Okay." Shigure sang

"Well one night.. I think that it must of been around 3 in the morning... Cyrus called me up telling me that we are going to Hawaii... no questions asked...so the next day he suddenly appeared at the hospital grabbed me from my lunch & drug me down to the airport."

Everyone blinked as Sierra continued.

"So off we went to Hawaii... don't worry nothing bad happened...except for that freak thunder storm, We had gone for a walk you know... & we where so captivated with the scenery that we didn't notice the big storm clouds coming up behind... when BOOM it was raining! Good thing that Cyrus always has a small gadget up his sleeve & I mean litterally up his sleeve... he pulled out this thing that was like a tent .. but foldable metal... bice.. huh?"

Everyone still blinked as Sierra continued.

"It rained so much we couldn't go back that day... so we had to go back the next morning..." She finished remembering the good days.

"So why did you break up with him in the first place?" Momiji asked curiously.

"MOMIJI!" Everyone bellowed "THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!"

Sierra smiled "I don't really know why...we went swimming one day... after that hawaii thing...& we got into a horrible arguement...I forget what about... & he was being a jerk i guess... I got mad & slashed his back somehow... a I mean scratched .. he was still patient with me.. but I was so mad I broke up with him."

"Aww... how sad!" Momiji stated slinging his arm around her shoulder "That's so sad."

"Indeed!" Ayame exclaimed "Our happy flower is drooping... we have to find you something else!"

Kyo was pondering on Sierra's story & his talk with Cyrus that morning '_She broke up with me... I didn't break up with her.' _Hmmmm maybe Cyrus really did still care for Sierra...and what if he wanted her back? ... for good?... what if he got her?" these thoughts ran through Kyo head making him angrier & angrier. "I WON'T LET THAT HAPPEN!" he yelled slamming his fist down on the table. "I WON'T LOSE!" he noticed everyone was staring at him and he went beet red.

"What Kyo? we were only discussing what time to leave... do you have a problem with our 8:30 schedule?" Hatoori questioned.

"Uh... no... that's good 8:30 is fine."

Yuki chuckled "Kyo why are you so daft at times?"

Kyo bit his lip annoyed... even though he had beat Yuki he still felt annoted by the other boys presence.

"Well we better go & get packing." Tohru exclaimed "I can't wait to meet your friend Libration, Sierra... if she's anything like you so sweet & innocent... we'll get along."

Sierra smirked as if she had a good laugh "Sweet she is.. innocent... I wouldn't go that far."

Everyone was silent

"Anywayz.. comeon Sierra I'll help you pack!"Ayame exclaimed breaking the silence grabbing her & Tohru's hands "The rainforest awaits!"

"Sometimes I really don't like that guy." Hattori muttered.

"Dislike?" Kyo questioned "Sometimes, For me I HATE HIM FOR ALL THE DAMN TIME!" he yelled turning he ran to catch up with Sierra & took her hand.

"They are all so happy." Yuki thought looking at the laughing Ayame & girls & at Angry Kyo yelling at Ayame, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"You won't lose this time... will you Yuki?" Akito's voice stated coldly

Yuki didn't face him "I already have." he muttere getting up to go with Shigure & Hattori as Momiji bounced ahead to catch up to Tohru & Sierra as Haru lagged behind.

"Doshde?" Kyo wondered "Why do I love this girl, I've only known her for a week... but I'm deeply in love, does she have an air where everyone is attracted to her, she's different than Tohru... she's bolder... that's what I like will she ever take my hand as someone but my friend?" he looked up at Sierra who was laughing at one of Momiji's lame jokes.

Sierra noticed Kyo's stare "Kyo-kun?" she questioned bringing Kyo out of his thoughts

"Huh?"

"Do you want a snowcone?" she questioned.

Kyo looked around & discovered that all of the rest where licking snowcones & staring at him! "Uh.. sure... but I'll pay... no girl is going to buy MY snowcone... What flavour do YOU want?"

"Um Kyo?" Sierra stated

"Yah?"

"So what do you want?"

"I'M PAYING!" Kyo bellowed "AND I'M PAYING FOR YOURS TOO!"

"Oh no Kyo... you guys have done enough for me you don't have to spend money on me! Ayame already treated me!"Sierra protested.

Kyo took out his wallet " Welp that was Ayame's treat... this time it's mine."

Sierra looked at Kyo's stubborn looke d& finally gave in "Okay..." She whispered shamefully.

"So what Flavour do you want?"

"Eh?"

"WHAT FLAVOUR DO YOU WANT!" Kyo yelled..'oops'

"AHHHHH... blue-raspberry please Kyo-kun." Sierra replied nervous from Kyo's foul mood.

"Two blue raspberries please." Kyo ordered

"Yessir."

"Kyo-kun.. you don't have to waste monoey on me.. I can afford it you know." Sierra stutteredmeekly

"Well I don't want you wasting money on me." Kyo replied... "What kind of man would I be then?"

Kyo smiled as he handed her, her cone... then taking her hand they started off.

Silence reigned between the two as they walked through the park leaving the others behind. When suddenly a harsh voice was heard from behind them!

"Gangway!" it yelled... Kyo's head swiveled in time just to see a boy on rollerblades come flyning up behind them!... oushing Sierra to the ground he skated past!

"YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Kyo yelled helping Sierra up who had landed face first on the side walk & now had a scrape on her cheek & both knees "Are you okay?" he questioned tenderly.

"Oh Kyo my snowcone! I'm sorry!" she wailed "And you spent all that money!"

'Yep she's alright.' Kyo thought "Who cares about the snowcone!.. I don't care about the snowcone.. I want to know if YOU are alright... not the damn snowcone!"

"I'm okay Kyo... oh I'm sorry." she apologized as Kyo wiped the blood from her face & helped her stand up..."It's okay.. okay... please don't cry."

Sierra looked up at him as he put his arm around her "O-okay." she sniffed.

"Here." Kyo offered handing her his snowcone "You can have my cone." he stated as he blushed a crimson red.

Sierra even looked more horrified "No no I couldn't." she muttered

"I don't have some kind of disease!" Kyo raised his voice a little but went calm.

"Kyo I just can't take yours.. you wasted your money on me.. enjoy yours." Sierra replied... and started walking again.

Kyo grabbed her arm "Who cares about money.. I care about.."

"Sierra! Are you okay?" Momiji's voice interuppted

"Yes Momiji...thanks." Sierra smiled wiping off the blood from her cheek and giving him a hug she then tok Kyo's hand & walked off again.

"Have my cone." Kyo persisted.

"Nooooo." Sierra refused.

"Okay lets' SHARE my come...then it's be fair." Kyo insisted.

Sierra thought for a moment & looked at the melting cone." Oh alright:" she agreed finally, shyly licking the cone.

"Those two are really getting along huh?" Shigure stated to Hattori.

"Young love... SOOOO BEAUTIFUL!" Ayame sang

"Yes they are getting along Shigure... It's clear Kyo likes her...but he does act a little weird around her.. this proves that he is a softy too." Hattori agreed ignoring Ayame's raving.

"Hmmm,... maybe this trip will be more interesting than we think...I think that it will spark up the feeling of competition." Shigure stated "Since Kyo likes her & then then there's her ex... boy this will be interesting espescially since Kyo already doesn't get along with Sierra's Cyrus Penning... since he was arguing with him on the phone about rejection."

Ayame smiled "Yes.. this shall be interesting... I bet on the Ex"

Shigure chuckled "Now Ayame.. don't bet on other people's love lives."

Ayame took out a fifty " I bet 50 bucks."

"Okay then I bet on Kyo.. whoever wins her heart gets a hundred dollars."

"Deal." yame laughed.

"You guys really have no standards do you?" Hattori sighed.

Later that evening when everyone had gone to bed Sierra had clambered onto the roof to paint the night sky... she was supoosed to be in bed... but the night called to her for the quietness of the roof.

"What are you doing up here?" a familiar voice questioned.

Sierra ws so startled she dropped her paint brush just catching it in the nick oftime.. then siting up she looked around to see a surprised Kyo... she smiled sheepishly " I know this might sound wierd but I've always been able to think up on the roof.. it's like my haven from the world."

"Really?" Kyo questioned sitting down next to her "Me too."

Sierra looked up at the sky "Do you ever wonder what it would be like?" she questioned.. pausing.

"be like what?" Kyo questioned staring intently at her moonlit face.

"To be up there with the stars... they are so beautiful... & bright..." Sierra replied..her voice going softer "Those are the real starts that we should be in awe of."

Kyo felt his heart flutter reaching for her hand he realized that it was not there... but now pointing towards the sky.

"Can you see him?" she whispered.

"See who?"

"The man in the moon?"

Kyo smiled tenderly 'I see you' he thought.

"Cyrus and I used to always do this... we would both lay on the roof & count the stars." Sierra stated in fond memories... & Kyo's heart stiffened "It's nice to know that you love the stars too Kyo... Hey look a shooting star!" She exclaimed happily pointing at a streak of light crossing the horizon.

Kyo felt his arm reach up and intertwine with Sierra's as her reached her hand he took it and pulled it down gently "I understand." he whispered looking at Sierra's surprised face.

Sierra looked at Kyo gently smiling face... & she had to smile back... when she noticed that slowly kyo's face was moving towards hers... she couldn't move...as Kyo captured her lips.

She was shocked when he pulled away she turned slowly away.

"I'm sorry." Kyo muttered... not even blushing

"Why... why are you sorry?" Sierra questioned softly "Why are people so sorry for showing thier feelings to the people they love?"

Kyo brought his hand to her face & turned her towards him "I... I...was just apologizing to you... I mean.. I didn't mean tokiss you.. I mean... I just love you." he blushed.

A tear rolled down Sierra's cheek & he brushe it away

"What's wrong?" He questioned worriedly.

"Nothing.. everything is just well.. so beautiful." Sierra replied "I wish we could stay like this."

Kyo looked at her happy expression as he pulled her head forward as he held it to his chest. "Thank you." he muttered as his heart fluttered. "Do you love me back?"

Sierra closed her eyes. "Kyo... I really need to find myself...before I get into a relationship... I do really like you.. but I need to see Cyrus.. & apologize... but I'll be able to tell you after our trip."

Kyo's hand stiffened "You still love him huh?"

"Oh Kyo.. I don't know!" Sierra cried "My life is just so mixed up right now!"

Kyo pulled her in closer..."I'm not going to lose you Sierra." He stated stubbornly "I'm not going to lose."

Sierra looked up "Kyo.. why couldn't I have met you a long time ago?" she questioned sadly

Kyo felt his lips capture hers then he looked up at the night sky.. "I don't know.. But sierra... I'm going to help you." he looked down... Sierra was fast asleep cuddled against him for warmth... Kyo smiled gently... as he held her tightly... soon the two where fast asleep with only the stars above them... but what would happen in india?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Me: hehehehehe

Kyo yawns: Guess we hafta watch the stars tonight eh Esther?

Yuki : Yah right.

Cyrus: Well I can't wait till the next chapter.. it's Action packed people! Estyher has it written out.. but she still has to type it!

Libra: heheheheheheh... this is going to be fun

Haru: Essie ask for reviews & get it over with! I'm tired!

Me : Please Review People!

Chapter 8 info:

What will happen when the gang finds out about Sierra's REAL past... what will happen when they meet Libra & cyrus at the airport & Why are their suitcases floating up the stairs?


	7. A Big lie

Me: Helooooooo everyone! enjoying the fic?

Momiji: Thanx for all your great reviews!

Me: Ummmm seems that I made a mistake in the this chapters discription...

Kyo: Who cares this is the 8th chapter anyways.. they'll find out themselves

Yuki: You are always so heartless BAKA NEKO!

Kyo: WHY YOU!

Me: Enjoy the new chapter:)

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The next morning Kyo woke up... & they were still on the roof 'Was last night a dream?' he wondered feeling a nestle at the side of him he looked down.

There still cuddled against him was Sierra.

"Kyo! SIERRA!" Momiji's voice split through the air "Time to go.. we're late!"

Kyo peeped over the ledge and saw everyone standing by the car looking up expectantly at the roof. "Yo everyone... we uh wooke up early & came up here to watch the sunrise... Gomene!" he exclaimed then turned to sleeping Sierra who was clinging to his waist for warmth. "Sierra!" he urged "Sierra we have to go.. wake up!"

The tired girl turned around ,stretched and yawned... then blinking she zoned in... "Where am I?" she questioned seeing Kyo she freaked "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" she yelled till Kyo put his hand over her mouth.

"We're here because of last night remember Sierra?" he hissed... "Don't make everyone suspisious.

"Oh yah.." Sierra stopped as Kyo removed his hand... "Sorry abuot last night Kyo.. I was really foolish." she apologized looking down at her hands.

"No Sierra you weren't.. we weren't" he replied seriously, kissing her forehead. "Let's go." he took her hand and the two clambered down.

Ching>

The trip to the airport was quiet until Sierra's phone rang

"Hellooo?" she quiried only for a loud familiar voice come through.

"Yo .. sweets!" Cyrus's voice rang out making her hold the phone from her ear.

"How's libby doing?" Sierra questioned.

"Uh? Libby? right.. if you call taking a rake & raking leaves out of the pool normal.. she's okay."

"I do that." Shigure sang.

"Dude you are so not normal." Cyrus replied.

"So it's bad huh?"

"Yah sweetheart.. nothing your love can't fix... but Libration is off her rocker! YOU'VE GOTTA COME DOWN HERE FAST! I'm DESPERATE."

Kyo rolled his eyes "We can tell."

Sierra tried to calm her excited & freaking out ex. "Hey Cy.. we'll be there in a couple hours...okay.. relax."

The voice stopped screaming. "Okay Baby.. I'll be off my rocker too if you don't come.. I miss yah soooo much!"

"Yah.. well we're getting on the plane... BYE!" Sierra exclaimed nervously.. it was getting to personal.

"What?" Hattori questioned from the drivers seat.

"Ex boyfriends." Sierra sighed looking out the window... seeing Kyo's refletion staring worriedly at her.

Ayame chuckled. "Annoying aren't they?"

Sierra laughed nervously.. she had long since realized that even though Yuki & Ayame were brother & looked alike.. they were really so different in personalities.. it was scary.

"Cyrus called this morning telling us that a private jet has been sent for us." Haru stated from beside Momiji.

"Oh...why?"

"Well apperantly... you're friend said that in case something bad happened it'd be around only us & yah.. it was confusing." Hattori replied.

"Something... bad?" Sierra queried.

Akito sneered from near Yuki "This is a Total waste of my time." he complained.

"Than why did you come?" Kyo muttered.

Yuki ignored the jabs of everyone & looked at the blooming sakura trees.

"Si-chan.. are there wild animals there?" Yohru questioned nervously.

Sierra laughed a little evilly... "Trust me Tohru-kun... after being around Libby & I for awhile.. you WON'T be scared of wild animals."

Everyone had sweat drops on the back of thier heads when they heard this... except for Momiji & Ayame.

"This sounds like so much fun!" Momiji sang...waving his arms around.

Sierra nodded thoughtfully... 'Oh yes it will'

"OY!" kyo interuppted awhile later "We won't be going anywhere Sierra if you don't get out of the car... we are at the airport after-all."

"HAI!" Sierra exclaimed clambering out of the car & taking her suitcase...

Ching>

Everyone watched as Sierra walked ahead when she suddenly turned around "Uh.. guys.. when we get there.. please don't speak Japanese around Libby... okay."

"Doshde?" Ayame questioned but finished in a good english "Let us depart!"

"Yo.. Sierra." Kyo questioned catching her arm... "Where are we supposed to meet with your friend anyways.. is she phsyco or something?"

"No she's not." Sierra smiled cheerily... "Now. where is that plane.. ah... there is is."

"Ah... Miss Lauren." An english voice called out throught the babbling of Japanese.

Sierra whirled around at the familiar voice.. was it... it couldn't be "BRICE!" She squealed as she ran up to the young man... flinging her arms around him.. he spun her around & picked her up like a Baby...

"Long time no see... MISS LAUREN." The brownish black spanish looking boy stated.

Sierra giggled..."How are you?"

"Just fine and dandy."

Everyone gawked... and finally Sierra remembered them. "You guys this is Brice.. he's going to be our Pilot on this trip." she informed smiling wide.

Kyo blinked this guy looked about 18/19

"You haven't changed Sisi." Brice laughed..." We miss you down at the mansion."

"So I hear."

"Great one more talkative mortal." Akito sighed in annoyance.

"So why are you here?"Sierra questioned happily

"Welp... Cyrus thought you might need someone you knew... & well he hired me." Brice replied as they linked arms & walked through the gates.

Ayame sniffed "Our flower has been taken away.. CHARGE!"

Kyo watched as they all passed through the metal detectors "They sem close." he thought "Not a couple close.. but a..."

"KYO COMEON!" Hattori yelled... "let's get moving."

Kyo harkened to the voice & charged on after them down into the field.

"Whoa..." he heard everyone gasp in amazement.

He looked up... there in front of him was the biggest jet he had ever seen! "That's... for us?" he gulped.

"Uhuh." Brice replied... "It's ours..."

"SIERRA WHY DO YOU ONLY HAVE ONE SUITCASE!" Kyo bellowed.

"Yo carrot top.. leave sisi alone...okay." Brice stated seriously revealing a luxiorious labby of the plane.. drink stands,smoothie bars,lava lamps & everything they could imagine was in this room! it looked like a mid 80's peace pad!

"See you guys later oh yah.. fasten your seatbelt.. we're going to be taking off real soon." Brice stated Heading into the Pilot Cabin

"Well Kyo to answer your previous question.. I packed lightly becouse Libra has alot of my things there." Sierra replied.. smiling.

Kyo just shrugged & followed Brice's footsteps to the Pilots Cabin slamming the door.

"Boy is he ever in a bad mood." Haru stated "He's like this too often."

Inside Kyo found a long lighted hallway leading to the control room.

"Mission control to Brice Lauren... A OKAY.. you are clear for takeoff." a radioee voice came from the room.

"Roger that... Brice Lauren.. over & out."

Kyo found Brice leaning over a second Micriphone "Attention Passengers please fasten your seatbelt as he prepare for lift off... Pen Airlines will be a smooth ride." Brice stated flicking switches & staring up the engine.

"Yo." Kyo muttered softly not wanting to starle the pilot & leaning against the wall.

Nevertheless... Brice jumped. & whirled around looking wide eyed.. his brown eyes full of questioning "Hey Kyo .. what's on your mind?"

"Who is Sierra to you?" Kyo questioned bluntly "You guys seem close.. but..."

Brice looked down at the switch-board not replying as he taxied the plane down the runway.

"Well?"

"She's my..." Brice paused

"She's your what?"

"You can't tell anyone about this okay."

"I promise." Kyo stated taking the co-pilot seat tiring from standing up.

"We have take off." Brice voiced into the microphone as the plane rose into the air.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Me: See sorry.. I forgot that this chapter is short.. & has nothing to do with what i said in the other one... I AM SOOOOO SORRY!

Kyo: Hahahahahaha... what is Brice to her anyway?

Brice: You'll have to find out huh.

Me: Please Submit reviews

Accurate info on Chapter 9 (Very accurate)

What is Sierra to Brice, What is the life Sierra's been living in, is she really not that innocent? what's wrong with travelling on a public plane? What's the deal with Libra on webcam? &whatisCyrus talking about? find out in


	8. Sierra's forgotten truth

Me: Yay! a new chapter is out! & damnit... I always get dicriptions going to the next chapter.. when really it's the next like 2-3 chapters down. SORRY!

Kyo: That's alot of typing huh?

Me: Yah but it's worth it.

Tohru: Tea?

Me: Thank's Tohru.. enjoy the fanfic!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"So...about Sierra.. what's she too you?"" Kyo questioned again to the ever so silent Brice navigating the huge jet.

"She's my..." Brice hesitated.

"My sister." He finally replied.

Ching>

"Hey everyone... I got a computer back here!" Sierra exclaimed happily.

"Neato!"Momiji bounce up sitting beside her " Whatcha doing?"

" Logging into msn." Sierra explained " It's got internet & hey Cyrus is on!"

She requested video conversation & soon Cyrus' face was up on the comp.

" Yo sisi!" he explaimed through the mic " Wassup?"

" Nothing much Cyrus... you?"

" You look great!" he exclaimed " I'm doing pretty good here... I guess."

Sierra laughed "Good & thanks for the compliment, hey... say Hi to my friends!"

"Awesome! Wassup Homies!" He chuckled " No really what's up?"

Ching>

Kyo finally recovered from his shock " She's your sister, she said that she doesn't have a family!"

"Kyo... Sierra's been living in a horrible lie... she & I are full blood siblings." Brice stated.

"So what's with her hospital störy, is she lying to me!"

"No Kyo... I think that it's time you know the horrible story of Sierra's life." Brice stated seriously "Your going to know more about her after this chat with me.. then she herself knows about herself."

"Yah well I think that I have the right to know what's going on."Kyo growled.

"Kyo about 6 years ago we erased her memory... Libra did I mean... she erased the memory of our parents & everything she ever knew.. even me... except Libra made sure that Sierra wouldn't forget her... & definately not Cyrus.. since they where going out... now here's the truth on why we did this..."

Kyo sat back to listen somehow he could see the pain in Brice's eyes as he heard this Horror story.

"Well you see our Father was a very rich man.. & he loved both me & Sis... but mom Hated Sierra because of a little problem she had.. she would always be yelling at Sierra whenever Dad wasn't home... telling her that Sierra was a mistake a monster that was never to be unleashed in the family... & always physiclly abusing her... when one day ... Sierra killed her."

Kyo went white "She killed her? How?"

Brice put his hand up, motioning for Kyo to be Quiet."Dad & I weren't home that night & I guess Sierra had taken to much of this crap from mom... so when Dad & I came home we found Sierra laughing in horrific laughter & the blood dripping from her hands as Mom's body lay all gashed into pieces on the floor... Father was then grew irritated often with Sierra & even Cyrus couldn't get near her without slashing at him ... at school Kids called her a murderer of mothers & bullied her often.. then one day this boy her age picked on her too much ... Sierra lost it... She cursed him to die on the spot... & at that very moment the boy collapsed Dead... people called her witch .. she was shunned by Society... & Libration was the only one she'd talk to... for being 11 years old you can only imagine what Sierra felt..." Brice paused to catch his breath a little... tears lined his eyes as he wiped them away... "Than Father married another woman thinking that Sierra needed a mothering touch... but Sierra had other plans... she through the worst Anger tantrums in the world & said th most awful things to father.. that he grew so disgusted with her... he disowned her... taking her out of the will... out of the family... & made Sierra out of her mind... she vowed revange & headed off to the witch's lair since that was what everyone called her... she cursed our family to die... everyone except for me... & the next day Father & our step mom where found slashed to death by some unknown force... it was then Sierra came back... she was rejected by her own kind... so Libra,Cyrus,thier Parents & I had a meeting... to make Sierra's life less painful we would erase her memory of all that she has ever known... & put her in a hospital to recuperate.. there we met this nice older docter who took a liking to young Sierra.. since her memory had been erased from all of her evil.. he thought she was the sweetest thing... & so we struck a deal with him... we would pay him to house & take care of Sierra... IF he would take her in... treat her like a real daughter... & tell her the lie of her life... after awhile I guess the old guys really took a liking to her & refused the payment.. but knowing the damage to her nerves... he kept on telling her the lie... Sierra has a strong spirit... but a weak body... But worst of all... I was forbidden to see her ... the thought of her gaining her memory from her seeing me was very high.. & Libration said we couldn't risk it... but" Brice paused.

"You rebelled."Kyo finished.

Brice nodded "She hadn't seen me since the day of her memory erasing." Tears welled up in Brice's eyes "And I missed her so much.. I came to see her... she looked at me fondly & said 'Hi! my name's Sierra Lauren!... Do I know you?'" she was so happy it made me tear.. I wanted her to know me.. instead I was known as Cyrus's best friend."

Kyo looked sympathetic "Well i..."

Brice turned to Kyo angrily "That's why if you don't love her! forget about her okay!... She doesn't need anymore misery!... if you are just playing her drop it! okay! You don't know how much she means to Cyrus,Libra, & I ... We're not going to let her remember what she did."

Kyo put his arm on Brice's shoulder "Well I do love her...don't you worry."

Tears trickled lightly down Brice's face "Before her Memory was erased she told me that she loved me... do you know what it is like to see your own precious sister STANDING THERE NOT KNOWING who you are, & then LYING TO HER EVERYDAY OF HER LIFE! DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE, IT hurts sooooOO!OO much!"

Kyo waited till Brice wiped his Eyes "Now leave me Kyo... I'm warning you... make my Sierra cry... & you won't see tommorrow."

Kyo nodded lightly Ï know."he muttered opening the door & walking back out to join the others.

He was greeted by the happy laughter of Sierra "Hey Kyo come over here & meet Cyrus!"

Kyo felt his heart sadden thiking about the pain Sierra's friends & family have gone through with her... all oblivious to her but never the less he pushed Momiji over & took his place by Sierra since Haru was on the other side & It looked Hopeless to make him move. "Yo."he stated.

Cyrus smirked "Well at least he's good looking Sierra.. & he doesn't look as mental as he sounds."

"YOU'RE SOOO FULL OF IT!" Kyo yelled.

"Couldn't agree with you more Cy-chan.. & I have to live with this guy." Yuki sighed

"Baka naatsu!"Kyo bellowed

"Huh?"Cyrus questioned laughing "Speak english please.. I only understand different languages when Libra is near me."

Sierra laughed Öhhh don't worry Cyrus.. it's all good."

The in the background of Cyrus appeared a Beautiful girl with long flowing blonde hair dressed in black.

Ï'm going to see Mom." she muttered lightly bu loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Ökay" Cyrus replied swiveling around to face her "Just don't Climb over the fencë.. okay Libby."

Every one watched the girlturn around her bluishgreen eyes look inquiringly at Cyrus.

"You know Libra Mom would not be happy if you dug you know... You'd be intruding on her time of rest & that'd be annoying you know."

"Damn it Cyrus! Don't give me that crap! Just shut up for once! You're too heartles! Just drop dead!"She yelled opening the door turning around ÄND GET OFF THAT DAMNED COMPUTER! BEFORE I BREAK IT!" she yelled even louder slamming the door makin it tear off with in her hands as she walked downstairs with it.

Sierra looked worried " Ï guess you've gotta go huh?" she stated knowingly.

"No.. she's going to be gone for awhile so I wouldnt worry sooo..."he was cut off

CRASH!> glass flew all over the room as the dorr that had torn off in Libra's slam came flying through the window! Cyrus dunked just in time before the door hit his head.

"CYRUS!"Sierra yelled worried to death... as he sat up again glass shards all over him.

"CYRUS ARE YOU DEAF? I TOLD YOU TO GET OFF THE COMNPUTER!"Libration's voice yelled from outside.

"Just a minute."Syrus stated as 'he turned the webcam towards the broken window.

Everyone watched the outside area as Cyrus appeared outside the window "Libration! stop this nonsense at once!"He yelled dodgeing a flower pot that came winging towards him

"Make me you heartless Brother!"Libration yelled out of sight of the cam.

Ï am not!"Cyrus yelled again dodging an object that cam flying toward him.. only this time is was a shovel!

"Yes you are! You don't care about mom & dad! Libration screamed!"

"I do too!"Cyrus yelled catching a knife in between his two fingers.

Everyone watched in amazement, this guy was a martial artist!

"LIBRA NÕ!"they heard Cyrus yell & sprint off out of sight.

Everyone heard a loud roar then a scream & then a loud sobbing from most obviouly Libra. "You.. you.. just... don't.. care.. anymore..."She sobbed uncontrollably."

"Libby... Libby... I'm here.. & I do care."Came Cyrus' soothing voice..."Let's go in the house."

Ökay."Libby sniffed"then there was silence.

"Wow are things like this all the time over there?" Haru questioned while eveyone was open-mouthed & silent.

Again Cyrus appeared "Hey.. back.. Libby's doing okay guys."

"How long has she been like this?"Sierra questioned.

"Well since..."Again Cyrus was intereupted by loud crashing over head... "Great she's trashing her room.. at least she's in a pretty good mood today."

Veryone blinked "THAT'S A GOOD MOOD!"Kyo yelled... "MAYBE FOR A CRAZY PERSON!"

Cyrus laughedlightly but you could tell he was hurt by that comment & concerned. "So what time do you think you guys will get here?"he questioned.

Äround 12:30ish."Shigure stated getting out of shock.

Suddenly a tear-stained girl appeared bye the ripped up doo. "CYRUS! where's the nailpolish?" she yelled.. but then noticing Sierra & the other on Webbie.

"Hey! there's people!"she exclaimed happily "HEY SIERRA!"she shrieked "YOU HAVEN'T CALLED EMAILED ME OR ANYTHING!Love you! you need to come out soon i miss you lots!"

Sierra smiled "I miss you lots too."

"Yah Sissi I really want you over when Cyrus is being a ditz.. at least he's an okay guy around you."Libra sniffed an overjoyed expression on her face.. & on when the conversation.

IOIOIOIOIOIOOIOI

"Well how was that?"Sierra questioned an hour later when they both finally logged off.

Ï scared..."Shigure stated Ï'm really scared."

Sierra smiled gently "Well she's not usually like this.. that's why I'm going out there to help."she informed

Yuki smiled "But of course.. comeon Tohru.. let's get some smoothies."

Tohru grinned "Sure Souma-kun!"she exclaimed taking his outstretched palm & they walked off.

"Sierra's nice,outgoing,got a great personality... but not my type." Yuki thought to himself.

"You know Souma kun... I really like si-chan."Tohru stated smiling her thoughtful smile "She treats me like a sister & I like her...she's out going, brave... & I wish I could be more like her."

Yuki stopped slurping his smoothie "Honda-san is Honda-san & Si-chan is Si-chan."he stated wisely remembering when Tohru had said the same thing to him a long time ago... "Honda-san & Si-chan are both beautiful on the inside."

Tohru gave him a big smile Ï'm glad we met Si-chan."she stated

Yuki was surprised "Why?"

"Because"Tohru closed her eyes in the way she used to when thinking something nice. "She's here for us all... her friend need her in time of trouble & she's there.. Kyo's need love.. & she gives him love... she's just an all around nice person my goal is to make better friends with her."

"She needs that."Kyo's voice chimed in.

"What are you doing here?"Yuki questioned.. his eyes slitting suspiciously.

"Just getting a smoothy.. geez." Kyo replied taking along sip "You know Yuki.. is digusts me to see me beat you & then you still treat me like i'm smaller."

"Sorry."Yuki stated shamefully

Tohru was excited.Äre you two going to be friends from now on?

Kyo & Yuki surprisingly laughed "No.. we're cousins & that is all."

Tohru giggled as Kyo ruffled her hair.

"AH! I remember now were I met Tohru before!"Sierra exclaimed.

Everyone swiveled as Sierra ran up to Tohru. "Hey Tohru.. did your mom die in a car accident last year?"

Tohru's eyes saddened "Yes.. she.. she .. died."

Öh! I'm soo sorry!."Sierra exclaimed hugging the girl tightly

Tohru wiped a small tear from her eye.. "Now I remember where you that girl that was sitting waiting for your friend... CYRUS! yes to get out of the washroom or something... & you were trying to comfort me!"

"Yah .. I guess that you were too tearstained to notice who is was huh? Let's go sit down on the couch." Sierra stated

Soon the two where lulled to sleep.

"Ïsn't it cute." Ayame's chuckled "The two flowers are tired.

Shigure nodded & smiled as Yuki & Kyo sat down next to the girls, after covering them with blankets they fell asleep too.

A sudden flash caught the two obcervers attention... Momiji held up a Camera... "Another memorable moment."he whispered.

And for good reason... Kyo had stretched out on the couch leaving his feet dangling over the edge & had his head in Sierra's lap... & Sierra had her hand on Kyo's chest & an arm around Tohru who had Yuki leaning on her shoulder.

Haru smiled "Tired huh? Usually Kyo is very alert & robust.. but he's seemed to have relaxed alot."

"He's beat Yuki.. his future's secure...wouldn't you relax too?"Hattori stated from behind his book

Shigure smiled "I'm just so happy that they all are getting to be better friends."

"Here.. here."Ayame agreed pouring tea...as they all passed the time till for when they shall meet the famed Libration.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Me: I hope that you liked this Chapter

Kyo: Esther.. when you type.. PLEASE MAKE SURE THAT YOU GET YOUR FACTS STARIGHT

Yuki: Yah.. just like you always do?

Kyo: SHUT UP!

Me: PLEASE REVIEW!


	9. The Pains of the past

Me: Hey everyone! I'm here again:) I am sooo happy with all your rave reviews! thanks alot!

Kyo: Well by the sound of it everyone is waiting so we better get on with it.

Hattori: oooooooooooookkkkkkkkkaaaaaaaaaaayyyyy

Me: Enjoy! & thanks again!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Something... a tiger?...no...a girl... no it was both snarling at her..."YOU LIED!" A voice shrieked through her head "Don't LOOK!" was Kyo's voice... a horrible beast... herself... the smell of blood!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Sierra shriaked as she felt a hand catch her face.

"Sierra!"

_'her past... has been a lie.'_

"MOM! Don't be angry! NOOOO NOT That!"Sierra ranted.

_'Mom hated her... & abused her whenever Dad wasn't home.'_

"Mommy... don't hit me please!"

_'She had a small problem... so mom hated her.'_

Sierra lay on the floor sobbing "Mom.. mom... mom...NOOO!"

"Mom?" Everyone questioned from the outside.. all dim voices in her head.

_'I hate you Sierra... I HATE YOU!'_ the past voices rang through her head. "STOP!"she screamed in agony... "What did I do!"

"Sierra.. wake up... please!"Kyo yelled shaking the screaming & stiffened girl "SIERRA WAKE UP!"

_Blood... on her hands... a face of a man...laughter... 'You don't belong in this family! get out!' the man screamed... blood stains on the floor... sobs "_**BRYSON!"** Sierra screamed.

Suddenly the door to the pilots cabin flew open with a bang "SIERRA!"he exclaimed. folding her into his arms.. "Sierra.. I'm here.."

_Pain, she felt pain... lashes on her back... loud deafening yelling.. an angry woman._

**"SIERRA!**" Brice yelled worriedly... **"WAKE UP NOW!"**

Sierra clung to his neck tightly "I love you"she muttered "I love you... Bryson."

'_Bryson... do you think I'm a freak.. because I'm like this?' _Sierra remembered. _'No I love you sis... I love you just the way you are.'_

_'Then why does mom hate me?'_

_'I don't know why.'little Brice replied._

_Tears welled up in the little girls eyes 'I don't want to be this way.'_

_Brice took the little girl in his arms... 'I like you this way.. this means that you are different from other normal people... you have a purpose and a reason for being like this... and I don't want you to change.'_

_'Really?'_

_Brice smiled 'Really.'_

"Brice... Bryson..."Sierra muttered "Thank-you."

Everyone looked down at the now calmly sleeping girl "Okay what's going on here!" Haru questioned angrily.

Brice cradled the girl in his arms smiling tenderly "Really."he muttered hugging her tighter.

Suddenly Cyrus' face popped up all over the plane..."Is she okay!"he questioned worriedly.

"Just fine Cyrus... I think that she's gotten over it.. " Brice replied.

You could here Cyrus sigh in relief.."She's okay Libby!"he yelled.

"No..." They heard Libration's voice state darkly "This is not going to be like the last ones... this one is her memory really fighting to reveal itself.. this is not the end of her fight."

"HOW DID YOU KNOW?" Kyo yelled

"Libration can sense it when something is wrong with Sierra... you see... this happens every year..." Brice stated calmly...

"Ummm sorry to interuppt this little chit-chat.. but who's flying the plane?" Akito questioned.

"Cyrus is controlling it with a joystick."Brice stated "I contacted him to when I heard sierra screaming."

"Um.. I gave it to Breezy." Cyrus replied.

"Oh okay."

Haru came to look at Sierra's tear-stained face... when suddenly her hand flew up & caught him in the face... her nails digging into his cheek "DIE!" she yelled springing from brice's arms & clawing him in the face "I WON'T BE TREATED LIKE THIS!"she yelled... now sitting on his stomach digging her now long nails into his stomach, as he screamed in pain... "WITH YOUR BLOOD I SHALL FINALLY BE HAPPY!"

"OH!"Tohru exclaimed covering her eyes as Haru's blood dripped to the floor in puddles & Brice raced to stop her "SIERRA THAT IS NOT MOM! STOP!"he yelled only to get clawed in the face!

"Sierra."a stern voice interuppted... it was Libration. "WAKE UP! DO YOU HERE ME! WAKE UP!"

At once Sierra fell slowly to the floor laying in Haru's blood.

Öh my gosh HARU!"Yuki yelled running up to his cousin.

Everyone saw Libration swing her hand & the blood dissappeared & Haru's wound's healed & he got up.. "Sierra.."he muttered moving her hair from her face..."She.. attacked .. me..."

Libration looked at the panting Sierra "Wake up Sierra & forget all about that dream."she commanded.

Everyone was stunned as Sierra's Eyes flashd open full of wonderment "Libby? is that you? Cyrus.. Brice? What ? why are you here? what.. agh my head hurts." she complained as she stood up.. "Did something happen?"

Momiji blinked then ran to hug her "SIERRA! YOU'RE BAAAACKKK!"he exclaimed tears in his eyes.

Brice smiled contentedly... "Love you."he muttered to himself and turned back to go navigate the plane.

Everyone was shocked when Sierra didn't seem to realize what had just happened!

"Sierra.. are you well?" Ayame questioned worriedly as the girl sat cuddled as if she was a wonderful treasure by Kyo, Momiji,& Tohru.

"Just fine.. why? why is everyone so silent?"

Haru frowned... she really is a sweet girl.. but he was going to get down to the bottom of this. if it was the last thing he did.

"ATTENTION PASSENGERS... please fasten your seatbelts as we prepare for landing."Brice's voice came over the loud speaker making everyone scurry to thier chairs & settle down to ponder on the trouble with Sierra.

Ching>

Kyo sat tilted back in his chair waltching a small city slide into view... he was worried about Sierra 'So it is really more serious than Brice stated.' he thought looking at the now looking out the window Sierra.

"What city is that?"Momiji questioned.

"That is Manananggalcity."Sierra informed.

"Mananang... what?" Haru questioned stumbling over the syllables.

"Manananggal city.." Sierra replied "One of the only cities in this area... it in Philipino for witch., so everyone calls it witch city & not many tourists visit."

"What does Philipines have to do with this city? It's in India." Akito questioned sounding interested.

"Well a Philipino founded this city... & he was a witch.. it is believed that the first buildings started where built by demons under his command." Sierra informed. But then her voice got quieter "But it is also a known fact that the upper half of his body flies across the city every night."

"Why half of his body?" Yuki questioned.

"Well the Philipino believed that witches had the power to leave the bottom half of thier bodies from the waist down on the ground... then by doing that, they can lift themselves up into the air & fly."Sierra replied "Ah... oh yah."she exclaimed "Don't go walking in the jungle at night here... many of the natives are witches & still do thier sacrificing & rituals to thier each specific gods." she warned, looking directly at Haru, who was known for going for walks & getting lost at night.

Akito sighed as thier wheels touched ground "I sure hope that we aren't wasting our time." he muttered.

Later Brice called for a luggage cart to carry thier suitcases as they headed toward the gates into the waiting rooms... surprisingly the airport was filled with peddlers & people!

"In Mananangal city.. this place is like the market, every new tourists that come have to buy something here... or suffer the consequences." Brice informed "But many of them are my friends so they won't bother us.. after all I am the pilot who brings people here."

"Ulp."Tohru gulped as Sierra took her hand "Don't worry tohru.. you'll be safe with me"she sang.. "Nobody bugs me here either."

"And for good reason." Brice laughed "This girl can get pretty fiesty."

Kyo looked around the busy place "So where are we going to meet Cyrus & Libration?" he questioned curiously.

A sweatdrop appeared"on the back of Sierra's head as she turned around blushing.

"YOU DON'T KNOW!"Kyo yelled while Sierra exclaimed sorrys apologeticly.

"Shut-up Kyo... she was tied up... don't yell at her."Hattpri stated seriously... "The best way to go about this is to be patient."

Kyo looked up "BUT still!"

ching>

Libra & Cyrus where walking toward the doors of the airport "Cyrus.. you know that I don't like people." Libra murmered.

"It's okay Libby... we came here to pick up some more parts for my new car." Cyrus stated lying.. Libra didn't know that they had gone there for Sierra & the others.. she thought thatthey wheregoing to Australia or something.

"Sooooo many people." Libra whimpered "Noisy people."

"GREAT! NOW WE HAFTA SEARCH THIS WHOLE PLACE FOR YOUR BOYFRIEND!"Kyo was yelled.

"Hey Kyo leave her along okay! she must have apologized a thousand times!" Brice exclaimed angrily.

"Why are those people sooo noisy?" Libra whimpered.

"It's alright libby."Cyrus stated sympatheticly... recodnizing the group & getting a happy feeling of seeing Sierra again. "Let's go find out."

"too many people." Libra whispered... but surprisingly the whole airport came to a standstill at hearing those words.

Every one turned to see a head downed Libra collapsied to her knees!

"Libra!"Sierra & Cyrus shouted...

When Libra & Sierra's eyes met... everyone froze... as if you could here a pindrop... suddenly both girls started vibrating! thier eyes slitted & thier faces contorted!

"SIERRA!"Kyo yelled

"LIBRATION!" Cyrus yelled "SIERRA!"

Brice stood there shocked "The time has come." he muttered.

_'A horrible beast'_

"AH!" both girls screamed in pain!

_'From the pit of hell'_

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiipppppppppp!

_'Not one to be loved... by me.'_

Claws shot out of the girls hands & ripped the dirt making dust fly.

_'My only regret is having that monster.'_

The dust cleared as the memories racked through Sierra's brain... she heard every native in the airport start screaming! "The witch woman is here! the witch woman & her offspring!"

"SIERRA!" She saw Libration... standing in front of her... in a formm that was not believable to mankind!

Libration looked at her closely then bounded off into the nearest alley!

She felt dizzy & saw Kyo,Cyrus, Brice & Everyone as if in slow motion run to her.

She was falling... she felt herself blacking out... she saw a tail... & then Cyrus' face.. then.. nothing.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Me: So everyone.. how's the story?

Kyo: get on with it!

Momiji: I want the other chapter out NOW!

Haru: uhuh

Me: PLEASE REVIEW!


	10. Kyo's gone

Me: Why hello again people... am I being consistent enough for you? I bet your all dying to know what's gonna happen huh.. this book is jammed packed full of action & romance.. & of course the right amount of good natured humour... enjoy! Hey & I give a shout out to diffrent child... thanks alot for your awesome reviews! I got this chapter out as soon as possible just for you:)

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOo

_"Sierra"_ a voice echoed through her head "_Wake up... please!" _the voice got more urgent.

She moved her head slightly & opened her eyes... Cyrus was holding her in his arms "Thank God."he muttered

She looked groggily at him "Cyrus? wha.. what happened?" lifting up her hand to hug him, when she saw the most horrifying sight!.. a paw was in it's place! "**PLEASE TELL ME I'M IN FULL FORM!" **she yelled angrily jumping up..."And what was with Libration's half ,half look?" it was then she noticed everyone staring at her like there was no tommorrow. "What? haven't you ever seen a Panther before?"Sierra questioned rudely.. she was in a bad mood.

Tohru was hiding behind Yuki "Is that Sierra?" she whimpered

"Yes it is me Tohru..."Sierra sighed...surprising herself by standing up!

"This may be out of the ordinary.. but she's just gorgeous!"Ayame exclaimed

"Sierra.. you should look in the mirror." Brice suggested.

"Why am I standing on my feet?" Sierra questioned.. "I'm supposed to be on all fours."

Brice meerly stared at his sister wide-eyed... he had never expected this!

"Sierra... you're a... cat girl..." Tohru stuttered... "A cat woman."

"What?" Sierra questioned worriedly running up to a window & looked at her reflection "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Me: Ooooh it's raining out here in saskatchewan.. YAY! on all the little trick or treaters!

Kyo: Who cares.. people want to read the story.

Me : Ahhh yess.. sorry people:)

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Her cattish eyes where ice blue.

Her female body had black fur all over it!

Her ears swiveled around to hear the slightest sound

And her mouth was no longer her lips but a whiskered cat nose & mouth!

Cyrus smiled omfortingly at her "Well at least your still pretty."

"I... look...like...Libra..."Sierra muttered.

"No actually Sierra... Libra is a White Tiger also known as Siberian... you are a panther... & you have just experianced a gliche like what Libra has been going through.. only you know who we are & Libra doesn't." Brice informed.

"I'm a murderer." Sierra muttered her black hair falling around her shoulders her shirt & mini skirt were ripped & totaled, hardly covering her body.

She felt Cyrus' arms go around her shoulders when she turned around & clawed his face "DON'T COMFORT A MONSTER!"she yelled, as he stepped back holding her cheek. "YOU LIED TO ME!" she screamed sitting on the ground her knees pulled up to her face as small tears gathered up in her eyes.

"Sierra..."Brice whispered

"SHUT-UP!"she screamed! then turned around again her shoulders shaking.

"This is why Momma didn't love me... this is why Poppa didn't love me... I'm a monster in a form that I never knew!" she cried tears in her eyes "WHAT'S HAPPENING TO LIBRA & ME!"she cried "Is this our fate... just like the witches say.. is this our destiny! To be shunned away & to be feared because of us being something we never wanted to be!"

Kyo looked at Sierra's flicking tail & turned back ears... he didn't know what to do.. whether to run in fright or comfort her... this was just all to confusing for him..._'Wait my form in worse than hers.' _he thought... 'I can't leave her.'

Suddenly a man came running out from one of the hallways... jabbering in his native language and blood flowing from his torn up shirt & mangled face!

Sierra looked at Cyrus "What is he saying?"

Cyrus' hand was still to his cheek as he translated "The witch woman has chosen me as her sacrifice... I am proud to be chosen by her & found worthy to be offered up as an offering to bring peace!"

"Oh my goodness!" Tohru exclaimed terrified as the man fell to the floor!

Hattori ran up to the man "Sir! are you alright! sir!" he put his head down to the mans chest "He's dead." he informed everyone... his whole body has been sliced to shreds... "Nobody could live through that."

Sierra stood up, her tail flicking around in the mans blood... "Kyo.."she muttered.

"Yeah?" he replied quietly.

"I'm sorry... that you had to see Libra & I this way... I'm sorry that you had to look at my digusting self... and had to see the morphing process... I'm I'm sorry that you had to hear about my painful past."

Everyone stared at the two as Kyo opened his mouth "Sierra..."

"KILL THE WITCH WOMAN'S OFFSPRING!" loud angry voices filled the room.

"Protect Sierra!"Cyrus yelled "Protect her with your lifë the natives think that Sierra is Libration's child & they want to kill her!"

Kyo & everyone surrounded Sierra as Cyrus walked up to the angry natives talkingin a different language.

"What's he saying?" Shigure questioned to brice who was beside him.

"He's saying that if they touch the witch woman's offspring they are going to to have to deal with The witch woman herself... & then it would lead to massacres all around in the families of this city."

All off a sudden the natives started screaming & running around each way with terrified expressions on thier faces!

Everyone's faces where gray and sweaty with worry... when suddenly Kyo felt something sniff his hand! he turned around & looked down to see a large Sibrian tiger! "HELP!"he instantly yelled taking off running! and of course Libra sprinted after him!

"EVERYONE INTO THE CAR!" Cyrus yelled! "Especially you Sierra! Libra doesn't know you in your new form!"

"KYO!"Sierra yelled as Haru pulled her into the car

"Comeon.. do as your boyfriend says!" he commanded

" Save Sierra you guys! Libra's obviously after me! Meet me at the front door!" Kyo yelled from behind his back.. slowly turning into a small orange cat!

"KYO YOU ARE ONLY A HOUSECAT!" Sierra yelled as Cyrus jumped into the car!

"See you guys at the house!" he yelled tearing off with Libration lesiurely jogging behind him!

Cyrus stepped on the gas as they wove thier way the front entrance hoping that Kyo was alright!

Ching>

When they finally screeched to a halt at the front door Sierra started bawling! Orange tufts of hair where sticking out of the mouth of the Tiger Libra's mouth!

"SHE ATE HIM!" she cried wailing "SHE ATE MY KYO!"

Brice put his arms around her... he himself feeling grief...

Libration looked at them all patheticly then trotted off head held high.

"LIBRA! YOU ATE MY KYO!"Sierra yelled out the window tears streaming down her face "YOU ATE MY KYO!"

Cyrus backed the car out of the pick up area & headed for home hearing silent sobs from Sierra & Tohru & silence from the rest of the group. When Sierra's huge clawed paw ended up on his head "Follow her." she commanded "Or you won't live to see the morning."

"Sierra I have tranquilizers you know." Cyrus replied

"CYRUS! HE's GONE! KYO'S GONE!" Sierra cried her heart braking... her best friend had just eaten the guy that she cared alot about "WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"She cried "WHY!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOo

Me : Heye people.. this is a short chapter I know... but heh...

Kyo : was I really eaten?

Me : Yep.. you're out of the picture

Yuki: Good riddance

Shigure : Hey now I have a chance!

Cyrus : DIE!

Me: PLEASE REVIEW! & sorry to keep you all in suspense.. but thats what I like doing!


	11. Sierra's strength

Me: Hey everyone... if this story ends up well I'll be changing the names & some of the story plot.. like the souma curse & submitting it to a publisher! Thank you all for your support & oh yah... there will be more than probually 30 chapters:)

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Kyo's gone.. what will I do?' _Sierra thought as they drove towards the penninghouse_' I love you kyo._' she cried putting her kitty face in herhands crying hard, how could this happen?

The whole car was filled with silence as it started to rain.

_The prophecy shall be fufilled_

Sierra plugged her ears.

_Two shall be born of the same kind._

She closed her eyes

_And they shall take apon the curse of this town that the witch man bestowed apon us._

"STOP!" She screamed punching her paw through the window of the car & jumped out

_A misfit to us all_

"SIERRA!" Cyrus called after her as she blindly ran through the woods.

_"I love you."_

Tears flowed down her face as she fell to the woods floor sobbing "KYO!"she cried heart wrenchingly "KYO!"

An hour later she felt the rain pelt down on her...mingling with her tears... "I really am a monster."She cried looking up at the sky "Everyone lied to me... I knew that I was a panther.. but I didn't know..." she burst into tears... making her body rack as she coughed up vomit.

_The smell of blood._

"Sierra." a familiar voice stated tenderly... she felt anhand on her head.

She looked up at the blurryand bloody figure.. she felt it wipe away her tears.

"Why are you crying?"it questioned

Sierra blinked again as she hugged the figure "KYO!"she yelled happily! clinging to his neck.. how did you get here?"

"Your friend brought me here." he stated quietly... "But why are you crying?"

"I.. th.. thought.. that.. you where dead!"Sierra sobbing feeling the rain pelt down on them as his hand pushed her hair from her face & pulled her closer.

"Well I'm not."

Sierra looked at her paws "You still love me?" she questioned shocked

"Yes... I do." Kyo replied quietly.

"Even if I am like this?"

Kyo moved for her cattish cheek but she suddenly seemed to realize that there was a wound on his back!

"Kyo! Your bleeding!" She exclaimed poking at his back with her claws...!

Kyo shrugged & grabbed her paw.. which suddenly turned to a hand... & pulled her close for a deep kiss.

Ching>

"Okay did anyone find Sierra?" Cyrus questioned worriedly shaking his wet shaggy hair around.. as they all got back into the car soaking wet for now it was pouring rain.

"No." was the chorus of sad answers from the back... Tohru & Momiji where crying.

"Why did this have to happen?" Momiji cried.

Haru looked sad too "I miss them."

Ayame had a depressed look on his face "Our Kyo has been eaten.. & now... Sierra is gone!"

Cyrus & Brice had tears at the edge of thier eyes... Libra had gone to beserk & Sierra had run off.

"Here we are." Cyrus stated pulling up to the house "It ain't much but we call it home." he stated trying to sound cheery.

"Save your breath." Akito muttered.

Everyone gasped at the size of the house!

"This is like 4 to 5 english castles put together!" Haru stated

Everyone nodded.. when they noticed two distanced figures walking up holding hands.

It took awhile for everyone to discern who they where but it was soon obvious

"SIERRA!" Cyrus yelled running up & hugging her tightly

"Hey everyone... look who I found." Sierra smiled wiping another tear from her eye.

"Kyo!" Everyone exclaimed happily... "We are so glad your not eaten!"

"Eaten.. by who?" Kyo questioned confused

"By Libration Penning." Yuki replied confused

"Ah... she's a very nice girl... very nice."

Everyone stared at Kyo like he was mental

"What, she just wanted to see what new cat was on her turf.. she didn't hurt me... much... because when I was running she leaped on me & clawed me down the back then nipped my shoulder.. but she's a really nice girl." Kyo defended.

Brice chuckled... "Thanks for finding Sierra for us... Sierra! YOUR HAND IS BLEEDING!"

Sierra looked down.. she hadn't noticed since the rain had been washing it away.. but now that it was raining her hand was flowing with blood from where she punched the window open!

Kyo put his one hand to his back & felt the sticky blood.

"Sierra... and Kyo.. go inside and take care of eachothers wounds..." Brice commanded

"Hey Kyo.. you didn't get it as bad as I did." Cyrus stated behind them... "Both those girls attacked me one time & I still have scars."

"I told you to put lotion on it." Sierra stated "Did you?"

"Uh.. no." Cyrus blushed

"CYRUS PENNING! YOU WONDER WHY I BROKE UP WITH YOU, YOU NEVER LISTEN!"Sierra yelled angrily

"Whoa.. sweets... I can't reach my back... maybe you can give me a back message later & apply the lotion..." Cyrus stated mischeviously

"Okay I will... geeze.. guys can't take care of themselves." Sierra muttered... taking Kyo's hand & leading him up the steps into the house with everyone following.

"MOM! DAD.. YOU HERE? IT'S ME SIERRA!"she called running into the kitchen "MOM? DAD?"

A horrible look crossed Cyrus & Brice's faces.. "Um ... Sierra.. You're not going to find them." Cyrus stated quietly

"Oh.. don't be silly... Comeon Kyo they are the nicest people ever!"

"Sierra." Cyrus stated seriously "They're dead."

Silence reigned for a few minutes.

"WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME!"Sierra sobbed, this was just to much on her for one day!

Cyrus put his arm around Sierra "Baby... don't cry.. please don't cry.. you've had to much excitement for one day..."

"So the reason why Libby's been having these gliches.. is because... Mom & dad are dead!" Sierra sobbed... "How? when?"

"They died on a hunting trip 3 months ago." Cyrus replied.

"WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME?" Sierra wailed...

"I thought Libra told you..."

Sierra shook her head no.

"Well Libra's gone crazy & that's why I asked you to come to help her get the idea into her head that they are not coming back.. you see.. she refuses to accept that they are dead & then she yells at me saying that mom & dad are claustraphobic & don't like to be buried alice & then she tries to dig up thier graves .. so I had to put electric fences around & above the graves... then Libby yelled at me for mom & dad not having a roof over thier heads .. so she built a house around then.. so that they won't get punuemia... Sierra! YOU GOTTA HELP! ME!.. PLEASE DON'T CRY!'" Brice had tears streaming down his face "Please help me & Libra overcome this!"

Sierra put her bloody hand on Brice's head... she had stopped crying. 'I have to be strong for thier sake.' she thought "Come on Kyo... let's go take care of that back." she stated bravely... getting up... "I will help you Cyrus." she encouraged as she & surprised Kyo headed upstairs.

'What a surprising day this has been.'Haru thought... he didn't know it.. but it was about to get even stranger.

* * *

"So Sierra.. how are you feeling?" Kyo questioned concerned at Sierra's pale & skaing body as she dabbed Iodine on his wounds... he had already wrapped her had up & now she was tanding to his wounds. 

" Okay." she murmered pausing as he winced & looked up at his pained & worried face "I just can't believe that I forgot all about my past like that.. it's still fuzzy.. but I can remember pain & hurt... & I can remember killing my mom... the thing is Kyo.. I'm cursed... it was prophtic of me to have at least a panther form & I knew that...but never about my past did I know."

Kyo turned around to see a tear fall from her face. "Sierra..." he muttered gently taking a starnd of her hair & pulling her face upwards toward his.

Sierra jerked her head away blushing... "Kyo.. about the woods... I'm sorry.. I do such foolish things... we never should of..."

"kissed?" Kyo questioned...

Sierra quickly got up & walked to the filing cabinet to get his bandages.

"Sierra.. I want to help you." Kyo pushed "I'm not your enemy."

"I.. I have to wrap your wound."Sierra blushed even deeper.

Kyo could see her hands shaking as she held the bandages.. her shoulders shook as if she was firghtened... he got up & walked toward her back & put his arms on the wall on either side of her, caging her in... his lip tuoched her ear as he spoke. "Sierra..."h muttered.

He was soo close that Sierra could smell the sweet smell of his after-shave.. she longed for his kiss.

"Oh Kyo.. what's happening..."she finally cried.

Kyo slowly turned her around to face him... "Are you scared?" he questioned.

Sierra nodded slightly as the tears flowed... "This trip is not what I thought it would be." she cried.

Kyo kissed her forehead.. then her nose.. then caught her lips... "Sierra.. I'm going to help you."he stated determined... "I'm going to always be here for you."he whispered scooping her up in his arms like a Baby as Sierra hiccupped in his arms...

"Thanks Kyo." she murmered... "That helped me alot."

Kyo sat on the floor still holding her.. bring her face up to his neck & rocking her back & forth. "I need to bandage your back... everyone is waiting." she whispered, not wanting to leave the safety of his arms.

"Let's stay like this for just awhile longer." Kyo intreated softly rubbing her side.

"Okay."Sierra replied cuddling up closer... she felt so safe with her Kyo.

ching>

"What's taking those two!" Akito harped.

"Maybe they're having SPECIAL TIME." Ayame chuckled, not knowing how right he was.

Cyrus stiffened at the thought "I'll go check on them." stated abruptly.

"Toodles!" Ayame sang.

"Ayame." Hattori stated grumpily.

"Yes?"

"Do you always have to be so Foolish."

Cyrus walked with quick steps toward the medical room.. he knew his way there well since he spent alot of time in there.

"You guys done yet?" he questioned opening the door & trying to sound as nice as possible.

"Yep... just finished." Sierra replied cherrily, snapping on the last safety pin of kyo now wrapped back & cleaning up the table.

Cyrus blinked "What took you so long?"

" Silly Cyrus... you don't really expect me to find all this stuff by memory do you.. this is a big room & I needed to find the supplies again." Sierra lied.

Cyrus scanned the large room filled with shelves, drawers & cupboards filled with medical supplies "Well that's understandable." he finally stated. "Come on... everyone is waiting."

Sierra & Kyo smiled at eachother as they followed Cyrus out the door to the waiting friends.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Me : YAY!

Kyo : So when do we all meet libra?

Me : NEXT CHAPTER!

Yuki : yay... I can Haaaaarrrrrrddddd;y wait.

Me: PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
